The New Pokémorphs
by Ael L. Bolt
Summary: A startling gift comes to several unsuspecting teenagers in the real world. But are they ready for what lies ahead? Rated PG13 for violence, gore, and death in Chapter 8. hc, cd. Finished...sort of
1. Transformations

Disclaimer: You know the drill, Pokémon ain't mine and neither is Animorphs. As for everything else, aka characters and plot, belong completely to me and my co-authors: BlackShadowMew (who makes a cameo appearance and may have a bigger role sometime in the future), Myuu the Mew, Darkmew, Patric Alpha, Vaporeon20001, Washu da Mew, and Cyborg Raichu1. Their respective characters belong to themselves.  
  
Author's Note: This is a fanfic based off a story chain on the Pokémorphs EzBoard. It's CyRai's idea, but I was the one who continued it and developed it into this fic. Reality and anime cross and come to a startling climax in this new, original story. Without further ado, I present The New Pokémorphs.  
  
  
  
My name is Allison.  
  
Most of you know me as Lugia42, or Charmega. Those are only my online names, of course. My made-up personalities that I draw obessively in class.  
  
I was an ordinary teenage girl. I went to High School, hung out with my best friend Jessie (you may know her better as Rapidash), and liked to sleep as much as I could in Math class.  
  
I was fourteen when this all started. An event that would change my entire life...and even after it. So what if I liked Pokémon at that age? My older brother Chris (who is also known as LaForce) was seventeen, and he still loved Pokémon. Not as much as me, though.  
  
It was a regular Saturday morning. I had set my alarm the night before to wake me up ten minutes before the brand-new Pokémon Johto Journies episode would begin.  
  
I woke up early in the morning. As soon as my feet hit the floor, I knew something was wrong. I didn't feel...right, for some strange reason. It felt like I was walking on a carpet covered in feathers, and everything seemed smaller than usual. I didn't even notice that my glasses weren't on, I could see a lot better than before.  
  
I just happened to glance in the mirror, and screamed a hawklike battle cry. Staring back at me was a white birdlike head, with blue-black eyespikes and purple irises. I had a double row of blue-black feathers down my back, which was a little more arched than usual. My hands were clumsy and covered in feathers, because they were wings now. Wings with four fingers and a thumb, at least it looked like that. My legs were birdlike with feather-covered feet, which explained the soft carpet feeling. I had a long white tail with two blue-black spikes on the end.  
  
I tried to say something, but all that came out was a lovely melodious sound. At once it hit me what had happened.  
  
I was a Lugia.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I stared at my reflection in the mirror, and slowly put my hands in front of my face. They were wings, all right.  
  
I crossed my eyes. Yup, that was a beak. And it was surprisingly unnoticable. My eyes had moved more to the sides of my head, which was really weird.  
  
I turned my head completely around, startling myself as I did so. Tail, check. Complete with black-blue spikes like a Stegosaurus. Stabilizing feathers on back, check. Folded down until I wanted to show them off.  
  
I glanced over at my keyboard sorrowfully. How was I supposed to type? I could use the mouse, but it would take forever to type in Character Map.  
  
Operating on a hunch, I clicked onto the proxy server and accessed the Internet. I pulled up the Pokémorphs board, noting with surprise that I had become a Moderator overnight.  
  
I clicked on the Miscellaneous Discussion forum and waited for it to load. There was a new topic by Cyborg Raichu1, a friend of mine from Denmark. It was titled, "I'm a Raichu!"  
  
That got my attention even more than my own transformation. I somehow managed to maneuver the mouse just right and clicked the topic. It opened up, and I began to read:  
  
I know you won't believe me, but this is true. I morphed into a Raichu today! I  
don't know whether I can change back, but this is cool. I'm a Pokémon! For real!  
  
Interested, I read the replies. Vaporeon20001 had the same thing happen to her! Only she seemed a little more optomistic and hyper than CyRai had.  
  
Wow CyRai, I'm a Pokémon too! I morphed into Vaporeon this morning!  
  
Patric Alpha's reply was a bit more in depth. He had become an Espeon, and wanted to meet up with the other 'Pokémorphs,' as they were now calling themselves. He had arranged a meeting at the Statue of Liberty in New York. A long way for CyRai, but not too long for the rest of us. We could manage.  
  
Time to add my own info.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I was in the middle of trying to figure out how to type my when a sudden "Great Disturbance in the Force" rocked my mind.  
  
I collapsed onto the keyboard, deleting my reply, but I was in too much mental distress to bother worrying about that.  
  
Somewhere, somehow, three of the boardees were in trouble. The three that had posted about their transformations. But how did I sense...?  
  
I almost smacked my forehead, but missed when I forgot I no longer had one of the same proportions. Duh! I was a psychic! I could sense things about people I know fairly well or care about!  
  
Vap, CyRai, Patric! I yelled telepathically, trying to pinpoint them. This is Lugia42! What's going on with you three?   
  
Lugia! We're at the Statue of Liberty! Hurry, we're in trouble! We're being attacked by the US military and they've captured CyRai! HURRY! Patric's psychic voice shouted.  
  
I flexed my wings. Lovely. Awake five minutes and already the world is upside-down. And now I had to go save their butts from certain destruction.  
  
Lucky me.  



	2. Conspirations

Author's Note: Yes PikaJenn, this was inspired by the Winds Of Change. Although I didn't expect anyone on FF.net to have read any! ^_^ As for you, Alex, and your questions: first off, the person telling this story is a girl, not a guy. Secondly, I never said anything about it being normal to become a Lugia. Thirdly, they are all completely Pokémon, not anthros. That's why I was talking about the Animorphs part in the disclaimer. Lastly, Allison transformed in the middle of the night. The others changed at the same time, but they've been at the Statue Of Liberty for a little while now. That's why the messages on the site were already several hours old. Understand now? Good. Here we go again. ^_~  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Statue of Liberty...okay, that's a long ways away. How can I get there? I wondered, trying to pace my floor but the simple fact that I was too big hindered that. Lugia doesn't know Teleport, does it? And I'd need to be outside to use it anyway. But I'm too big to fit through the door or the window!   
  
"Allison? What's going on in there?" my mom's voice called.  
  
I froze. My mom! If she saw me like this, there was no telling what might happen.  
  
I focused hard on the statue. Come on, come on, Teleport! I urged myself. I've got to Teleport!   
  
In a blinding flash of light, I appeared above the Statue of Liberty.  
  
I whistled in surprise as I saw the scene before me. An Espeon stood atop the Statue, psychically shooting down jet fighters with the utmost accuracy and caution. A Vaporeon fired Water Guns at the ground forces, blowing them back. A single speed boat tore out of the area, an unconscious Raichu being held in the back.  
  
I instinctively gathered power into my beak, then darted in at the lead fighter. I opened my mouth and screamed, a hawk-like cry, the thrill of the hunt.  
  
A gold beam the size of a redwood trunk blew apart the fighter in an Aeroblast attack. The remaining fighters scattered, panicked at my arrival.  
  
Why do I ALWAYS have to save your butts? I yelled as I swooped down low over Patric/Espeon's head. He looked up, startled.  
  
Way to go Lugia! Vap chanted from the ground.  
  
I cloaked myself, a bit confused as to what was going on but still sane enough to say automatically, Call me Allison, not Lugia!   
  
Don't mess with the Vapster, bad guys! Vap gloated. Don't mess with the- She promptly fainted of exhaustion.  
  
Cyborg Raichu! Vap! Patric! I heard someone cry.  
  
I wracked my brain to match voice to name. Who's that? I called after a few minutes.  
  
It's me, Darkmew! the obvious Mew voice answered. I'm a Mew! Is that...Lugia42 I'm talking to?   
  
The one and only, and don't call me Lugia. Call me Allison, I answered automatically again. Anyway, I think you should get here quick. Mew knows Teleport, right? Teleport to the Statue of Liberty in New York. We need help! CyRai's been captured, and Vap and Patric are trying to save him.   
  
You mean you've all changed too?   
  
Yes! I said impatiently. I'm a Lugia, CyRai's a Raichu, Vap's a Vaporeon, and Patric is an Espeon. I can tell that you're a Mew by your thought-speak, and a Mew's power is just what we need right now! Hurry up!   
  
Coming, just hang on!   
  
It occured to me to search for CyRai via psychic powers. It was relaticely easy, and only took me about fifteen minutes to establish a link. I focused hard on CyRai's mind, and caught a bit of his thought patterns. DNA scanners, percentages, and-  
  
WHOA!   
  
I stumbled back under the blade of fear that lanced into my brain, and I broke contact. There's a time limit, guys! Two hours! Try to change back! NOW!   
  
He can't! Patric yelled. If they see him morphing they'll kill him! We've got to Teleport in!   
  
Here's the coordinates, I said, showing him what it looked like through my link with CyRai's mind. He nodded and disappeared, and through the psychic connection I could sense a fight going on. It only lasted a few minutes, then CyRai delayed long enough to demorph and grab some equipment. I didn't know what for until I skimmed the surface of Patric's thoughts. His sadness penetrated my soul and chilled me to the bone.  
  
He was trapped in morph.  
  
For some reason, I didn't feel the same way. I had been in morph just as long as he had, yet I felt no fear for myself. I felt...more endurance than the others did. My morphing limit was longer, probably. From what I could guess, it was somewhere around seven hours. Just like Ash Poké from my Pokémorphs series on the Internet.  
  
Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that the fighter jets had disappeared. Nor did I see the guys Teleporting back until they fell on my head. I caught CyRai, now in human form, and the Espeon Patric slid down my back and off my tail.  
  
I'm glad you're okay, Patric said to CyRai. My shield was just enough to do the trick. But...now I'm stuck in morph and I need a new home.   
  
I felt sorry for the little guy. There was no way he could go home now, unless we found some way to break him out of morph.  
  
"I'm setting up a lab at an old warehouse I know of," CyRai said, shifting his backpack a little. "We can go there to experiment with our morphing powers and try to get Patric unstuck from morph. Hey, where's the Vapster?" he asked, looking around.  
  
Eh, she fainted a while back, I said. I nudged her unconscious form with a talon. Wake up, sleepyhead.   
  
"Huuuuuh?" she mumbled sleepily as she woke up. "Oh. Never mind."  
  
Are you trapped in morph too? Patric asked me.  
  
I shook my head. Naw. You had a two hour time limit but mine is seven hours.   
  
"How do you know?" CyRai asked.  
  
I'm psychic, remember? I said, a tad annoyed.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Anyway, I think I could hide an Espeon at my house, I continued. Patric, you might find it more hospitable than anywhere outside or wherever. I can take you down there each day and have CyRai work on getting you unstuck from morph, but you can live at my place until then.   
  
He thought about that. Okay, sure.   
  
Come on, I said, picking him up and setting him on the base of my Lugia neck. Hang on tight, 'cause we are outta here! CyRai, Vap, we'll meet you later.   
  
Then Patric and I Teleported back to Michigan.  



	3. Calculations

Darkmew had arrived late, unfortunately. She was mad because she missed all the action, but was more than happy to assist CyRai in working on Patric's nothlit problem.  
  
Myuu the Mew showed up a little while later. She was also a Mew, not surprisingly, and helped CyRai experiment the limits of psychic power in the real world.  
  
So the group of Pokémorphs grew. We had Patric the Espeon nothlit, CyRai the Raichu, Myuu the (literal) Mew, Darkmew the Mew, Vap the Vaporeon, and me as a Lugia. Well...not only that, as far as I went.  
  
Patric was camped out at my house for a while, until CyRai could break the genetic code that kept him trapped as an Espeon. But we had to keep it a secret, because my family would not tolerate me having a new "pet" in the house, especially one that is not even supposed to exist.  
  
I munched on a piece of fish as I walked into my bedroom. I had developed a strange craving for fish every few hours, and if I didn't find something else that Lugias liked then my parents would be getting a bit suspicious.  
  
I caught sight of Patric, stratched out on my bed. "Patric!" I hissed. "Get out of sight! You know my family comes in every now and then! What would you have done if they had seen you?"  
  
Aww, I was just enjoying the sunlight, he whined, but crawled under the computer desk. I'm not an Umbreon, you know. Espeons like sunlight, and I need more of it. By the way, when do I get some food?   
  
I sighed. "Just make yourself invisible and sneak into the kitchen. But make sure to avoid Princess!" Princess, my dog, could somehow see/sense/smell/hear/whatever Patric even when he was invisible, and she LOVED to charge at him and make him run. And a big ol' collie running around the house isn't a good thing.  
  
Patric nodded, shimmered, and disappeared. I could faintly hear his paws on the tiles as he jaunted into the kitchen.  
  
I brought up my email program and logged in. I instantly saw a new message, from CyRai. I opened it up and read it:  
  
Allison, I've been studying the morphing powers and have come up with several things on our powers. First of all, everyone has a two hour time limit except for you. You have seven hours. The second thing is that we can only become our one morph, and nothing else except our regular human form.  
Another thing is when we morph back. Some of the instincts follow, as well as the nutrients from the food we eat while in either form.  
And about the Patric problem. I've got his genetic code mapped out, but only parts of it. Some is missing, so if we tried to help him now he could only go halfway human before getting stuck again, this time for good. I need some more time to work on it, but it could take months if not years of research. Please, don't tell him yet. I don't want the poor guy to get depressed or anything. Keep his spirits high and mind bright, okay?  
Cyborg Raichu1  
  
I nodded. It was just as I had suspected. Patric might stay an Espeon for a long time, maybe forever. It saddened me to think that one of my best friends was reduced to living as an outcast creature, a misplaced animal that didn't even have a real spot in the world except on television.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Patric and I Teleported to the lab a bit later. Myuu and Darkmew were already there, helping CyRai set up some experiments. They looked up as we appeared.  
  
"Good, you're here," CyRai said. "We need to run a few more tests on your psychic powers, Allison. They may have an influence on your time limit, seeing as you're the most powerful out of all of us in terms of abilities and level."  
  
I nodded. "Sure. As long as this doesn't take too long. My parents will definately miss me if I'm not there for a few hours. They'll get suspicious enough as it is, what with all this sneaking out I've been doing."  
  
Don't worry, this won't take long, Darkmew assured me, flipping a set of headgear to me with her Mew tail. I caught it as I morphed to Lugia, slipping it onto my avian head.  
  
Okay, I'm ready, I called.  
  
CyRai nodded. "Aim a PsyBeam at that wall over there. I'm going to measure psychic strength."  
  
Myuu watched the readout as I powered up for the attack. The purple psychic energy swirled on the inside of my eyes, barely reined-in explosions of energy.  
  
A tiny bit of psychic power slipped out, and I aimed it outside in a psychic probe. No sense in letting someone see us, was there?  
  
I froze in shock. My eyes went wide and blank, but I didn't notice. My mind was fixated on only one thing.  
  
There was an army outside, surrounding the place.  
  
"Allison? Are you okay?" Vap asked.  
  
No... I mumbled. We've got to get out of here! Now! There's people out there, they'll capture us! Kill us! Patric, help the Mews Teleport CyRai and Vap out! I'll try to hold them off!   
  
I slipped off the headset and charged outside. As I stepped into the light I saw the glint of something metallic. There was a pop and a sting of pain in my shoulder.  
  
I turned to see what it was. There was a tranquilizer dart sticking out of my shoulder.  
  
The last thing I saw before losing consciousness was a tall figure in a red jacket, with a large cat at his side. His laugh echoed in my head as everything titled and swirled into blackness.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Quckly, let's get it to the lab before it wakes up."  
  
"How long before the sedative wears off?"  
  
"How should I know? I didn't shoot it!"  
  
The voices echoed in my head, stirring me from my dreams. I felt a jostling as if I was being carried by someone who did not care for my comfort. I was still a bit groggy, and couldn't open my eyes or say anything.  
  
"Set it down over here and help me get it into the cage."  
  
The motion ceased after a few minutes, but the spinning of my mind had not. I was dazed and confused, and still partially unconscious.  
  
"Is it waking up yet?"  
  
"I think so, sir."  
  
After a moment I realized that I actually wasn't hearing them speak English. It sounded...Japanese. But for some strange reason, I could understand them. Psychic powers, maybe?  
  
The sounds of talking stopped abruptly and I heard the sound of footsteps. Someone had just entered the room, and sounded important by the way the other two men halted their speaking.  
  
"Another rare one to add to my collection. Excellant work," a deep, rough voice said. "Did you catch the others?"  
  
"Still working on it, sir," a timid voice replied.  
  
There was a meowing, and the deep-voiced man chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Persian. This Lugia isn't going anywhere."  
  
My heart and breathing probably stopped right then, because it finally dawned on me where I was.  
  
I was in the Team Rocket Headquarters, in Japan.  



	4. Tribulations

Sorry people. I've been busy lately and forgot about this. But never fear, chapter four is here! And as for you, Super Hurricane, no you can't be in this yet. If you want to be one of us, actually post in the chain. You know where it is and what it's called. If you joined and had me write you in, it would screw up the other chapters I've already gotten "sketched out" so to speak.  
  
In other news, Animorphs has ended and I finally read the last book. Let us have a moment of silence in memory of all those who died in the Yeerk-Human war. *crickets chirp, then Blackie runs by screaming his head off, followed by Fire Wing* D'oh! Down boys! (Black Lugia "Blackie" is the RP self of my younger brother, and Fire Wing "Charamanga" is the RP boyfriend of my RP character Charmega, for those of you who didn't know.) Anywhoo, on with the story! *marches off into sunset*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a cage with thick metal bars, and a solid roof and floor. The red-coated man and his feline were off at the side, admiring me.  
  
I threw myself at the bars, screeching and slamming my talons into the metal. Feathers flew everywhere and pain tore through my body, but I didn't care. I just wanted that man dead. It was his fault I was stuck in this cage!  
  
"Ah-ah, none of that," he said, holding up a remote. "I've implanted a computer chip into your brain. One wrong move and I push this button, and you will experience the worst pain imaginable for a water bird such as yourself: instant, high-voltage electrocution. Might even kill you."  
  
I calmed down and slumped to the floor, panting. He looked on me approvingly.  
  
"You have a lot of spirit. But once I break you, you will be the perfect battler for me. Care to say anything on your behalf?"  
  
I only screeched a small battle cry and him and tried to use my psychic powers.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Oh yes, and you also may discover that I've blocked your psychic powers," he added as if an afterthought. "You can still speak, however."  
  
I still said nothing, hoping he would leave me alone.  
  
"Maybe I can coax one of your little friends to speak instead," he said as he turned to leave. "I have some rather...interesting...methods of getting what I want."  
  
Wait! I cried desperately as he opened the door.  
  
"Good, that's better," he said, stepping back inside and closing the door. "So you DO speak. Now, I want you to know where you are. You are in the Team Rocket Headquarters, in Tokyo Japan. I am Giovanni Sakaki. Would such a fine specimen as yourself have a name you would care to enlighten me with?"  
  
I'm Lugia, what do you think? I retorted, hoping he would buy it.  
  
"I don't think so. See, my men and I saw you transform from a human. Lugia doesn't learn Transform," he said. "I know you are a human girl, not native to Japan."  
  
I clenched my jaw. Boy, this guy knew a LOT about me. My name is Lugia42, I said, using my penname. My other name is Allison.   
  
"Good, now we're getting somewhere."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Giovanni left me alone for a few hours. He gave me a book to read about Japan (so I could catch up on real-life Pokemon battling and customs) while I was being "conditioned."  
  
I morphed back to human and sat in the corner of the cage, flipping through the book. Somehow I could read the Japanese as clear as if it was English, without my psychic powers.  
  
I could hear Vaporeon yelling from somewhere down the hallway. So, she had been captured too.  
  
Were we all goners?  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Meow."  
  
The small mewing caught my attention. I looked up from reading and saw a cat, hunkering down in the darkest corner. It eyed me and mewed pitifully.  
  
"Come here, kitty," I called in my sweetest talking-to-scared-animals voice.  
  
It fell silent at my words, and watched me closely. It tried to hide further back than before.  
  
I noticed its coloring, right after that. "Spook?" I called, taking a gamble.  
  
"Meow!"  
  
The cat lunged at me and practically tackled me to the ground, purring. "Yep, I was right," I said from under the rumbling cat. "You're Vap's cat, aren't you?"  
  
"Meow," she said, affirming that guess.  
  
"VAPOREOOOOOON!" I heard Vap scream, back in Pokemon form. "VAAAAAAPOREEEEEOOOOON!"  
  
Don't worry, Spook's safe with me, I called back to quiet her down. She's fine, they haven't hurt her.   
  
"Not yet, anyway," Spook agreed.  
  
I nodded, then noticed that I had understood her. "Hey! You can speak English?"  
  
Spook shook her head. "No, you can understand me because you were a Poke-thingy. Can you understand those weird babble-people?"  
  
"The Japanese who are keeping us here? Yes, I can understand them. And evidently I can understand you too."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hm." I thought about that. "I wonder what they're gonna do with you. I just hope they don't mistake you for a strangely-colored Meowth and send you into a battle."  
  
Spook nodded in agreement and nuzzled my book. "What's this?"  
  
I opened it and showed her a page. "It's a book about Pokemon battles in Japan. It's a bit different than the TV show battles, so they decided I should read up on it. Do you want me to read it to you so you know what will happen to me, your mistress, and maybe you too?"  
  
Spook gulped, but nodded. "I want to hear about it."  
  
I turned the page back one, and began to read to her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As I read the book to Spook, I caught a small flash of Vap's thoughts. She was practically worrying herself to death.  
  
Vap, chill, I said as I kept reading the book to Spook through my human mouth. She's right here with me, sitting on my shoulder. I'm reading her a book about Pokemon battles. We're not going anywhere.   
  
Well where are you? She sounded frustrated.  
  
We're Three Doors Down, I said, fighting the urge to laugh at the irony of what I had just said. No Kryptonite around, though.   
  
No, really, where are you?   
  
I told you, three doors down the hall. On the same side as yours, to the right. We'll be fine for now. I'll let you know if anything happens.   
  
Right then, Giovanni walked in. Persian was at his side. It snarled at the sight of a smaller kitten in the cage.  
  
Spook hissed back at both of them, and I held her protectively.  
  
"Ah, so you've decided to morph back to human," Giovanni said. "But I need you to battle for me now. Your training must continue."  
  
"What about Spook?" I demanded in English, hoping he understood.  
  
When he only gave me a puzzled look, I gave up and switched to thought-speak. I repeated the question.  
  
"Oh, that mangy excuse for a Meowth?"  
  
She's not a Meowth, she's a cat native to North America, I tried to explain. He gave me a doubtful look, but shrugged.  
  
"She'll stay here while you train in my new Gym."  
  
Oh, no. I don't think so.   
  
"Whyever not?"  
  
She belongs to that Vaporeon you captured. She's a human too, and this is HER cat, not mine. If you're going to take me into some old Gym, at least give Spook back to Vap.   
  
"Well, alright," he said relucatantly. "But only under one condition. You must obey my commands and not misbehave, or this 'Spook' is going into a cage by herself and will be attacked by my Onixes and Steelixes not long after."  
  
I nodded, knowing what I was getting myself into. Show me Vap and Spook together or the deal's off.   
  
"All right then, switch back to your Lugia form and come with me. Bring that 'cat' with you."  
  
I did as he said, and he unlocked the cage. I thought about making a run for it, but saw the remote still in his pocket.  
  
Dangit.   
  
An Espeon, a Raichu, and a black Mew appeared almost out of nowhere. Patric used Psychic on Giovanni, knocking him out. The black Mew, who turned out to be BlacShadowMew, PsyWaved the Persian, also stunning it.  
  
WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! I screamed.  
  
All of them covered their ears, but it didn't stop the thought-speak.  
  
He's got some kind of computer chip thing in my head, controlling my psychic powers! I continued to rage. I need him to deactivate it so I can use my powers! And we need that remote at all costs, in case we can find the frequency it works at to deactivate the chip instead of shocking me! Come on!   
  
Spook jumped off my shoulder and clawed deep into Gio's pocket. She dragged out the remote and handed it up to me. I put it in my mouth and ran out into the hallway. Come on, let's find Vap and get her out of here before someone shows up and notices us!   
  
We ran to Vap's cage and I broke the lock with my talons. Vap crawled out shakily, and joined the others. I held back.  
  
"Allison, why aren't you coming with us?" Vap asked.  
  
I can't, I said, sorrowful. The computer chip is also a homing beacon. They can find me anywhere now. And if they find me, they'll find you too. I'm sorry, but I have to stay.   
  
They all looked sad, but agreed that there was no way to get me out as of yet. But CyRai promised that he would find a way, somehow.  
  
I sighed, sent Spook after her mistress, and walked back to the room I had begun in. *Well, time to act my part,* I thought resentfully.  
  
Giovanni was just waking up. His Persian meowed in discomfort, and hissed at me.  
  
Giovanni glanced up at me, surprised to see that I had not run off. "So, you are not as much of a fool as I took you for," he said. "You must have realized the futility of trying to escape. After all, the homing beacon works so very well on you." His eyes narrowed as he saw the remote, still in my mouth. "Stealing now, are you?"  
  
I dropped it, startled. I had forgotten that I had it. Sorry Giovanni, but two Pokémorphs broke in and let the Vaporeon Pokémorph go. I tried to stop them, I lied. They were going to steal the remote and make money from it, but I took it back and scared them off. Spook and Vap got away, though. But I kept the remote safe.   
  
He nodded, not suspecting the lie. "Good job, Allison was it?" When I nodded, he continued. "Your loyalty in this situation is astounding. I want you to join Team Rocket."  
  
My eyes went wide, and I nearly fainted. Me join Team Rocket? It was absurd!  
  
But...it was the only way to possibly escape. And maybe I could use his computers to help Patric get unstuck from morph. TR had the resources to do it, if anyone. CyRai was good, but this was even better.  
  
Thank you, Giovanni, I said. Or should I call you "Boss" now?   
  
"Either one is fine. Now, I want you to report to the Gym arena in two hours. You have that time to get your new Rocket uniform and meet your teammate. You will find them at the end of the hallway to the right."  
  
I nodded and stepped out into the hallway. As I did, I knew there was no turning back on my decision.  
  
From now on, I was a Rocket.  



	5. Condemnations

Author's Notes: You like so far? Sorry if I seem a bit late on this chapter, I've been busy and haven't had time to update. In this chapter, I reveal a bit more of the Rocket agenda and how Allison (IE me) is faring as a Rocket. Patric gets a bigger part, Vaporeon20001 figures out a secret, and CyRai is completely clueless as to what's going on. A new character appears, with a familiar name (but you don't know him, trust me, I only took the name because it was the first Japanese name that came to mind). And now, on to chapter five: Condemnations.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I stepped out into the bright sunlight and had to stop myself from trying to take off. I had to remember that I was in human form, and acting like a Lugia would definately break my cover.  
  
I was in diguise. My blue eyes were now a dark purple, and my hair had been changed to crystal white. My face was altered quite a bit as well as the rest of me, giving the impression that I was at least twenty and very attractive as far as American standards go. No one, not even the other Pokémorphs, would recognize me like this. Psychic illusions are a wonder these days, especially mine.  
  
I saw the others at a table in a Japanese resteraunt in their human forms, and Patric snoozing in a duffel bag. After a quick psychic scan on CyRai, I knew that Patric had been knocked out to stop his delusions of grandeur from making him get hurt.  
  
I walked over to them. "Hello," I said in Japanese. I had come to know the language quite well. "Would you come with me please?"  
  
"Is something the matter?" Vap asked.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong." I leaned closer to CyRai and whispered, "I have a message from your Rocket spy."  
  
He sat bolt upright and stared at me in shock. "Allison? She sent a message? What is it?"  
  
I looked around at the other people in the room suspiciously. "Not here. Come, and bring the Espeon with you. We will not be returning."  
  
The followed me outside into an alley. CyRai carried the bag with Patric in it.  
  
"Your Lugia friend sends her best wishes and news of her progress," I began, finding it strange to talk about myself in third person. "Her project is going quite well, and even Giovanni does not suspect a thing. He believes she is completely loyal to him. I heard she was even promoted to Rocket Elite Guard."  
  
They all gasped. Rocket Elite Guards answered to no one but the Rocket Boss. And that means no one. They have access to everything.  
  
"No wonder she's making progress," Vap said. "How much longer?"  
  
"She doesn't know yet, but she will sends news soon," I said. "Until then, she will not contact you. If you need to send a message to her through me, just wait at the Central Tower in the middle of the city, near the back gate. I will be watching."  
  
"But wait, what's your name?" CyRai called as I turned to leave.  
  
I smiled. "My code name is Eagle Forty-Two."  
  
Before they could even realize what I had said, I walked out of their sight range and Teleported back to base.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Over the next few hours, I tracked Patric's anger at having missed his chance to meet someone who knew me. He suspected that "Eagle Forty-Two" was in fact Lugia42, and wanted to 'rescue' me from Team Rocket.  
  
How hard it is to rescue someone when they don't want to be rescued.  
  
I noticed Patric coming far before he was even within fifty miles of me. I Teleported out to meet him, in my alternate human form so no one would recognize me but him.  
  
"Patric, why won't you pay attention?" I demanded of the startled Espeon nothlit. "Don't you see that an inner spy in Team Rocket is the best way to track their plans and projects? It gives us an advantage! Boss Giovanni believes I am a loyal ELITE ROCKET. I don't even have to ask for permission before I do anything, and he hardly ever gives me any assignments. I haven't had to kill anyone, and my psychic powers tell me I won't, at least not for a year at least. He won't make me, either. And if I don't stay in Team Rocket, you will always be trapped in morph. CyRai said himself that he could never complete the project by himself. With my lab and my new rank, I can complete this project within months."  
  
But-   
  
"No buts. If you want to stay so close to me and make sure I'm fine, you can stay. Just get into this Pokeball. You have to pretend to be my Espeon, a real Pokemon, obeying my commands and not speaking when other people can hear. If anyone asks, I'll say that you are my Espeon assistant in this project and no one will ask beyond that. We can finish this project twice as fast this way. What do you say?"  
  
No! I've got to get you out of here! he said stubbornly, and charged up a psychic blast.  
  
I reflexively created a Mirror Wave shield, and it blasted back into the Espeon. Smoke billowed into the air.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Patric was unconscious. Vap ran around the corner and smacked right into me, Spook at her heels.  
  
"Oww...hey! You're-" she started to say, but I put a finger to my lips to silence her.  
  
"Not a word. You aren't even supposed to know who I am," I reminded her. Somehow, she had figured it out. It was actually rather obvious if you thought about my codename long enough.  
  
"Okay," she said. "What happened to Patric?"  
  
"He was trying to 'save' me. I Mirror Waved his attack back reflexively, and it knocked him out. Don't worry, Giovanni's makeshift PokeCenter will heal him quickly. In the meantime, I'll persuade him to act as my Espeon assistant on the project."  
  
"What if he doesn't cooperate?"  
  
"He will. He's only an Espeon. I'm a Lugia."  
  
Vap nodded. "Good point. But what do I tell CyRai?"  
  
"Just let him know that I'm safe and that Patric is also safe. But don't tell him that 'Eagle Forty-Two' is actually Lugia42. He'd flip out and try to rescue me, just like Patric."  
  
"Got it."  
  
I put Patric in a spare Pokeball and Teleported him to the Pokemon Center in the base. Vap and Spook could get away on their own, and I sensed that they were already making their way back to CyRai and the Mews.  
  
~~~~  
  
A few hours later, I got a call from the Boss. He wanted me to come to his office and get a mission.  
  
I walked down the hallway in my black uniform, with white gloves and boots. The red R on my shirt almost literally shone in the dark hallways, and all the lesser Rockets avoided meeting my eyes. I was an Elite, after all.  
  
I stepped into Giovanni's office and closed the door. "You called, Boss?" I said in passable Japanese. I preferred to speak out loud than to thought-speak, at least while in human form.  
  
"Yes. I want you to track down more of these 'Pokémorphs' that are appearing," he said. "Find their locations and report them to me. But do not harm a single one unless absolutely necessary. Attempt to make friends, and decieve them. I will send along a White with you. He will help you capture the weaker ones in Pokéballs."  
  
A White was a very low-ranked Rocket. Jessie and James were Whites, which was made obvious by their dominantly white uniforms. They had most of the small assignments, mostly just capturing weak Pokémon and testing out new inventions for Giovanni.  
  
Rockets were put in pairs, each team with a boy and a girl. For an Elite female to be paired with a White male was nearly unthinkable, but I would have complete control over the mission. There would be no bloodshed, no fighting. My partner would not even dare raise his voice to me under pain of death, or so he thought. I would never voluntarily harm another living being, but my new partner would not need to know that.  
  
"Yes sir," I said. "What is my partner's name?"  
  
"He is named Shigeru, and is a very newly-inducted Rocket. I want you to show him how this is done while you're at it."  
  
"Understood, Boss. When do I meet him and begin the mission?"  
  
"In a half an hour. I want you at your lab then. We will be waiting. Do you got that?"  
  
"Perfectly, sir."  
  
"Good. We will see you then."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shigeru and I stopped by the PokeCenter in the HQ a few minutes after we met to pick up Patric. He was just waking up, and seemed startled to see me in my Eagle Forty-Two diguise.  
  
Allison! Why are you-   
  
I'll explain later, I said as I picked him up. But for now, you have to go inside my Pokeball. We're heading off on a mission and I might need you.   
  
Well...okay.   
  
I put him in the Pokeball and turned to Shigeru, who was concentrating furiously on a grease stain on the floor. He was avoiding my gaze, obviously. And definately uncomfortable in his uniform.  
  
"Shigeru, we're off," I said in English, which he happened to understand fairly well. "My Espeon assistant will accompany me. Perhaps it will help us find the other Pokémorphs."  
  
"Yes, Rocket Elite Allison, ma'am. I mean, Eagle Forty-Two," he whispered.  
  
I gave him The Look. "Cut it out. Right now, we're just Eagle and Shigeru. Got it?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. I mean Eagle."  
  
I rolled my eyes and threw my hands in the air. "I give up. C'mon, let's go. And remember to change that uniform to something more casual before we go out on the streets. Don't want you picked out as a Rocket right away."  
  
"Yes ma'am...er, Eagle."  
  
I gave him a gentle shove. "Get going. I'll meet you at the main gate in ten minutes. Be there."  



	6. Speculations

Shigeru and I walked down the streets of Tokyo in civilian clothing, with out Rocket uniforms underneath and our Rocket IDs in case we had to pull rank on someone.  
  
Suddenly, my psychic sense in my head tingled. Once...then twice.  
  
"Oh no, Vap and CyRai are in trouble," I whispered, low enough that Shigeru didn't hear.  
  
What now? Patric asked from inside the Pokéball. Can we help them out?  
  
We have to, I said. And we can get away with it, by "locating the other Pokémorphs and securing their positions." If you get my drift.  
  
"Come on, Shigeru. Two Pokémorphs this way," I said to the White Rocket. "We must make sure they do not escape."  
  
After a few minutes of walking, I released Patric and all three of us hid in the shadows. There was a gang standing in front of a netted Raichu, and a Vaporeon with a cat next to her.  
  
I whipped off my outer clothes, revealing my Rocket Elite uniform. Then I stepped into the light on the alleyway, Patric at my side.  
  
"Excuse me, but those Pokémon are ours," I said. Vap's and Spook's eyes widened in recognition of my Eagle disguise, but CyRai did not know who I was. Vap had not told him, just as I had asked.  
  
"Who are you?" one of the gang members demanded.  
  
I supressed a giggle and began. "Prepare for trouble."  
  
"And make it double," Shigeru added as he stepped up next to us.  
  
"To protect the world from devestation," I kept going, enjoying doing the real motto.  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation."  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
"Eagle Forty-Two!" I shouted, putting dramatic flare on that line and having too much gosh-darned fun.  
  
"Shigeru!"  
  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Espeon!" Patric added in his Pokémon voice.  
  
'Now THAT was fun,' I thought to myself.  
  
"Team Rocket is going to take possession of those Pokémon," I said rather arrogantly. Years of imitating the TV show Team Rocket had paid off, evidently.  
  
The gang members, of which there were about ten, faced Shigeru, Patric and I. "Who's gonna take 'em from us?" the leader demanded, pushing up his sleeves in macho-man style.  
  
"We are," I said. "Espeon, go!"  
  
"Espeeeon!" Patric yelled, jumping out at the leader. He Psychiced the guy, and blew him back into a wall. He was knocked out upon impact.  
  
The other nine looked at him, then back at us. "Afraid to fight us yourself?" another gangster taunted. "You've got to sic that purple rat on us instead of fighting, like the coward you are."  
  
Patric bristled at the words "purple rat," but I stepped forward. "All right then, let's go at it. You all versus me, by myself," I said. Everyone looked at me in surprise, but I knew exactly what I was doing.  
  
"Your funeral," the gangster said. "All right, let's get that little witch!"  
  
I leaped out of the way and yelled, "CHARIZARD!"  
  
And I was instantly transformed into a Charizard with red stripes, long blond hair, and a serious attitude. I was a Charmega, exactly like my MB character back home. I could become a Charizard, and control the appearance a little bit. But no one else knew I could become Charizard as well as Lugia, so no one would suspect I was Lugia42 except Vap, who already knew. And Patric, of course.  
  
"Let's get ready to RUUMMMMMBBBLLLLLLEEEEE!" I roared in a new, extremely deep voice.  
  
While the gangsters were distracted, Patric Hypnotized CyRai and Vap. Shigeru had just thrown a Pokéball at CyRai, trying to get him easier to take with us.  
  
"Look! The Vaporeon's a human!" one of the gang members cried.  
  
I whirled around to see an unconscious Vapster, in human form. CyRai was in the Pokéball Shigeru had thrown, and a quick psychic scan told me he was also sleeping.  
  
"CRAP!" I roared. "Patric, you take these guys, I'll get Shigeru and the Pokemorphs out! Hurry!"  
  
Patric put on a psychic light show worth any blue ribbon. I was impressed myself, though I was too busy with the two Pokémorphs and my utterly clueless partner. I snapped CyRai's Pokéball onto my belt, and took Vap into my Charizard arms. "Shigeru, get on my back!" I yelled to the White. He tentatively climbed up onto my shoulders and I flapped my wings.  
  
Patric leaped onto Shigeru's shoulder just as I took off, leaving an upset and confused street gang behind.  



	7. Liberations

Shigeru and I reported back to Boss Giovanni after the mission. He allowed me to assign CyRai to my lab as a scientist, which was a big relief. Vap's fate was still uncertain, however.  
  
I found my opportunity to check on CyRai and Vap on my way back to my room. CyRai was in human form in my lab, having just found a lab coat and pants that would fit him.  
  
I walked in, under my Eagle disguise. CyRai still wasn't supposed to know I was Lugia42, which meant even Patric couldn't talk to him without giving us away.  
  
"Hello, Raichu Pokemorph," I said in my light soprano voice. I grimaced inside. I sounded like I was twenty! But oh well, whatever's necessary..."You have been assigned to Project Vortex. I believe you have been debriefed?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," he said, stuttering a little in poor Japanese. He made a face and switched the English. "I can't speak Japanese very well."  
  
"That's all right," I said in Japanese, preferring that language over English so he wouldn't guess my identity. "I can understand English very well."  
  
He nodded. "And you wanted me to work on another project as well?"  
  
I glanced over at the guard at the door. "Guard, leave us." He bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him. "That's better," I said, dropping my hologram and showing my true human form, complete with Rocket Elite uniform. "Now, where were we?"  
  
"ALLISON!" he yelled, hugging me to death and almost sqeezing all the air out of my lungs.  
  
"Ack...CyRai, I can't breathe!" I gasped. He let me go, still in shock.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were in disguise?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not supposed to let other people outside of the HQ know who I really am," I explained. "I'm their secret weapon, being the only Rocket Elite with the morphing power. Since you and Vap were just captured, you haven't been tested yet. Rumor has it Giovanni is preparing to induct you both into Team Rocket within the week."  
  
"Where's Patric?" was the next question he had.  
  
"He's fine. He's currently staying in my bedroom, posing as my pet Espeon. But he's found something on my partner that's important, so I've got to get out of here soon. Watch Vap for me, will you please?" I pointed to the slowly-waking girl on the bed on the other side of the lab.  
  
"Sure thing, Great Guardian of the...I mean, Allison."  
  
I laughed a little as I put up my hologram and stepped out of the room. Just like Tracey from my WoC stories.  
  
I walked down the corridor and into my room. An Espeon was on a tall chair in front of the computer, stand up on its hind paws so it could see the computer screen. Its front paws were braced against the desk firmly, with one paw on the computer mouse.  
  
"I swear, one of these days your nose is going to melt right onto that screen and then what will you do?" I asked, amused. I flopped down on the couch and switched on the TV.  
  
I'm updating the board, Patric argued. We haven't posted anything since the transformations happened. The boarders have been going just plain NUTS. You post about every single day, then one day you just disappear. That Jessie friend of yours, Rapidash? She's been going insane trying to figure out what happened to you.   
  
A sharp stab of emotional pain lanced through my heart. My family...my friends...I hadn't seen them in such a long time. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I managed to force them back. I had only felt like this once before.  
  
I was homesick.  
  
You okay? Patric asked, glancing away from the screen for a moment.  
  
I waved him off. "I'm fine. I just need to get some fresh air, ya know? I'll be back."  
  
I turned off the TV as I stood up, and walked out into the corridor of the Team Rocket Headquarters.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Have a nice nap?" I asked, leaning over Vap as she woke up. The first thing she saw was my Eagle Forty-Two face.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Calm down, girl," I said. CyRai and the other scientist were behind us working on Project Vortex. "It's just me. And Spook."  
  
The cat jumped up on Vap's shoulder and began purring. "Heya Master," she said in cat-speak. I could still understand her. "You took a long nap."  
  
Vap made a face. "I know." She looked up at me. "So, what did I miss? And where are we?"  
  
I jerked my thumb back at CyRai and the scientist. "We're in my lab at the TRHQ. Boss Giovanni wants to see you in about an hour. He's already had CyRai sworn in as a Rocket scientist. I'm guessing you'll probably be either an Elite like me or an Intelligence Rocket. Ya know, one of those spy type people who gather info about other stuff."  
  
Vap looked worried. "I'm gonna be a Rocket?"  
  
"As long as you don't put up a fight," I amended. "Then he might kill you. He had a tough time with me during my basic training, but once I cooperated, he decided a Lugia/Charizard Pokemorph would work best as an Elite. Because of my extreme power. So just show him some of your best, strongest attacks and try to out-do yourself in training. Then you'll be an Elite. Maybe I can even ditch the dork and get you as a partner so you'll be with someone you know."  
  
"You have a partner?" she began to ask, then obviously remembered the boy I had been with when we saved them from the gang. "Who was that kid?"  
  
"Shigeru Miyamoto," I said. "The most CLUELESS Japanese person I have ever met. You'd like him."  
  
"I'm sure I would," Vap said.  
  
"I'll see you later, I've got some work to do," I said as I walked towards the door. "If you need me for anything, I'll be in Room 249."  
  
~~~~~  
  
I walked down the hall in my Eagle Forty-Two form, Elite uniform disregarded for now. I was wearing some American-style clothes, having taken a dislike to wearing my uniform all the time. Instead, I wore a special wristband that marked me as one of the seven Elite Rockets in Team Rocket. Everyone avoided meeting my eyes or even looking at me, they were so afraid of the Elites.  
  
I had been in Team Rocket for about a year now, and my psychic danger sense was going crazy. Every passing day, it felt like there was a hole in my heart that nothing could heal. I felt as if I were dying...or already dead. I didn't know what it meant, but in another way I did. And I needed to keep my friends out of trouble.  
  
I caught a flash of something in my psychic vision. I focused harder, and found CyRai. He was trying to sneak into the Security Level Five laboratory. I was barely allowed in there, what was he doing? Did he have a death wish or something?  
  
What do you think YOU'RE doing? I asked him.  
  
Uh...I saw this lab and thought that maybe- he began, but I cut him off.  
  
Get out of there. Trust me. You do NOT want to go in there, especially not if you get caught. They're figure out you're a traitor, and execute you, I said, as if it was common knowledge. Just get your butt out of there as fast as you can, and try to avoid detection under all circumstances.   
  
Okay.   
  
Just then, a voice came over the loudspeakers. "Elite Eagle Forty-Two, report to the Boss' office. Repeat: Elite Eagle Forty-Two, report to the Boss' office."  
  
I blinked, surprised. I was going on another mission already?  
  
I walked down the hallway. Everyone got out of my way, except the other Elite walking the other way. We merely nodded to each other, and continued. We were both on errands for Giovanni himself, and there was no reason to delay each other and risk losing our heads...literally.  
  
I arrived at Giovanni's offive, showed the guards my wristband, and walked in. They made no move to stop me, but merely closed the door.  
  
"You called, Boss?" I said, dropping my hologram.  
  
"Yes, Allison," Giovanni said, face shadowed as usual. "I'm sending you on a mission. There is a large gathering of world leaders in America in six days. I want you there to do a special job for me."  
  
I didn't like the sound of that. "What kind of special job?"  
  
Giovanni turned around and pulled out a small black case. He opened it up. There were metal components that obviously fit together to form...  
  
"A sniper rifle," I said, sweating hard. This was BAD.  
  
Giovanni nodded, closed the case, and slid it across the desk to me. "I want you to take out the leaders of America, Russia, and Palestine. At least one will do, but all three would be superb. They are a rising threat to Team Rocket, and I want them out of our way.  
  
I could only manage to squeak out, "Yes sir" as I took the sniper rifle case into my hands.  
  
Giovanni handed me a slip of paper. "Your flight leaves in thirty hours, at the Team Rocket Launchpad. Show the pilot this official order from me and he will take you directly to the convention."  
  
I nodded, numb with worry and fear. What was I going to do?  
  
"You may also take along your scientist friend, and your pet Espeon," Giovanni added, almost as an afterthought. "They may come in handy."  
  
I managed to salute, feeling traitorous as I did so. "Thank you, sir," I said, making my voice sound fairly stable.  
  
Giovanni smiled. "I can hear the excitement in your voice, Allison. I promise you, this will be an experience to remember."  
  
I just nodded, sincerely meaning it. 'Oh yes, I'll remember it well,' I thought. 'Just not the way you think.'  
  
~~~~  
  
A few minutes later, I left the Boss' office under holographic disguise and headed directly for my lab. CyRai was almost asleep when I barged in, startling him out of the comfy chair he had been dozing in.  
  
"What's the rush?" he asked, yawning.  
  
"This is what," I practically yelled, holding up the black case as I dropped the holo. "I've been assigned a new mission! And this time it ain't gonna be pretty!"  
  
CyRai looked at the case closer. "Wait a minute. Isn't that a...sniper rifle?"  
  
I nodded in disgust. "Yes. I'm going to have to kill three world leaders." I waved the slip of paper. "My official orders."  
  
CyRai snatched the paper out of my hands. His eyes darted furiously across the paper, then looked up. "There's got to be a mistake."  
  
"I'm afraid not," I said, turning to leave and bringing up my hologram. "You're coming with me, and so is Patric. Boss' orders." I took the paper back, and stepped into the hall, leaving a startled and shocked Pokemorph behind.  
  
I had to tell Patric about all this.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I barged into the room and flung my papers at Patric, startling him. "Look at this!" I almost screamed. "He wants me to kill three of the most famous men in the world!"  
  
Patric's face was blank. You could make it LOOK like they died, with a Psychic illusion. Then no one would know.   
  
"Patric, what about the world leaders themselves?" I pointed out. "We can't make THEM think they're dead. Sure we could PsyWave them, but we would be found out eventually. And what if they have a few Dark Pokemon stashed somewhere? These days, I don't know WHAT to think."  
  
Patric stopped and thought about that. Uhh, I don't know.   
  
I waved my hand dismissively. "Never mind, we'll figure this out on the plane trip. We've got about a day or so to plan this, so help me pack up. We might not be coming back."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I have nothing against America, Russia, or Palestine. This is not inteded to offend anyone if they live in either of those places. I myself am American, and no one else challanged this when I wrote it so I figured it was okay. But if you have a problem with my choice of world leaders, I'm very sorry to have chosen them for targets. But I had to pick SOMEONE, didn't I?  



	8. Assassinations

Author's Notes: You all still with me? Good. This chapter's more sad than the others. Deals with four deaths. Next chapter contains plenty of Patric angst, with some angsty feelings on CyRai's part too. Anyone figured out the significance of my room number yet? (Remember, it's 249.) Please R&R!  
  
  
  
The plane ride was relatively boring. Patric was in the Pokéball hidden on my belt, and CyRai was sleeping in the seat next to me. My sniper rifle was under my boots, where I knew it was safe and unloaded. The spare bullets were in my pocket, and I took one out. Titanium core, serrated tip. There was no way any of those world leaders would live once I was done.  
  
I shivered. Was I actually going to do it? Would I kill three of the most famous people in the world with a piece of technology I had never even touched before? If I didn't, Giovanni would literally kill me. If I did, I might not be able to take it very well, knowing I was a murderer. And what if I got caught? What then? The police wouldn't even give me a trial. They'd shoot me on the spot, for sure.  
  
I tapped the side of Patric's Pokéball. "You awake in there?"  
  
Yeah, came his answer. He was silent for a moment. Are you going to do it?   
  
I sighed. "I just don't know, Patric. I don't know."  
  
~~~~~  
  
We set down a few hours later. I woke up CyRai, and we headed off for the building where the meeting would take place. It was a hidden, underground operation in Nevada that the government denied existed. Maximum security, but with CyRai's scientific knowledge, it would be no problem to get in before the meeting began.  
  
The Raichu Pokémorph pulled out a laptop and began to type furiously. I watched the force-field fence crackle and shimmer with energy, then dim and disappear as CyRai finished his typing with a flourish. "We're in," he said. "But only for a few minutes, or they'll notice something's wrong."  
  
"Follow me," I said, carrying my sniper rifle case under my black leather jacket. He did as I said, and we quickly approached the hidden door in the blinding sand.  
  
I opened the secret door and slipped down into the dark passageway. CyRai followed a second later, with less stealth than I had.  
  
I opened Patric's Pokéball. "Hey Patric, keep an eye out for trouble with your powers while we find the meeting room, okay? We don't want to run into anyone and get stopped before we start."  
  
Will do, Allison.   
  
~~~~~  
  
We found a small space right next to where the delegation would meet. There was a ventilation shaft between the two rooms, and I would have to use that as my outpost.  
  
Our room was very small, and protected by force-field and encrypted lock. CyRai broke in, then rescrambled the code and made sure no one would get to us or suspect anything before our mission was over.  
  
On the other side was a large war room, with a huge table and many office-style chairs. Computer-projected charts were up on the walls, along with many maps and information the government needed for one reason or another. From my position in the ventilation shaft, and the aid of the scope on my rifle, I could make out the names on the nameplates in front of each seat. I quickly picked out President Bush's seat. He was my prime target, according to Boss Giovanni's orders. Yassir Arafat was tagged a minute later, followed by Vladimir Putin.  
  
Confident of the world leaders' soon-to-be positions, I crawled through the narrow space back to our small room. I dropped to the soft carpeted floor with not a sound. Even Patric's excellent hearing didn't pick me up.  
  
"I've got them tagged," I said, making the two of them jump sky-high, almost.  
  
Hey, how did you sneak up on us? Patric demanded. I should have heard you.   
  
I shrugged. "I guess this is the reason why the Boss chose me for this mission and not one of the other Elites." I turned to CyRai. "When do the head honchos arrive?"  
  
"About noon tomorrow," he answered, looking at his watch. "That leaves us about twenty-four hours to prepare. But for what?"  
  
My hands began shaking again and I almost dropped the gun. Not trusting my legs to hold me up, I sat down on a padded chair and put the gun on the floor. I buried my face in my hands. "I don't know what I'm gonna do," I said. "I could just abort the mission, but if Giovanni ever caught me I'd be dead. If I do shoot those men, I'll be a murderer and the cops might kill me anyway. I just don't know what to do."  
  
Patric put a paw on my hand. Don't worry about it, Allison. Everything's going to be fine, I can sense it.   
  
~~~~~  
  
The next day found me up in the ventilation shaft, sniper rifle on a small tripod in front of me. I snugged the barrel up to the slits in the grate, and placed my finger cautiously around the trigger. It was fully loaded, and there was no safety. I was lying on my stomach behind it, one eye to the scope. I had discarded my usual bronze-colored glasses for a pair of violet contact lenses, to make myself more disguised and to make aiming better if I had to follow through.  
  
I was nervous, but I had pushed it all away. It was do or die, now. Heck, it might be die either way. Who knew?  
  
I watched as the world leaders filed in and sat down. With a small, not noticeable laser light, I had marked the three seats. No one but me could see the marks, due to the special insert in my contacts.  
  
CyRai and Patric were in the room behind me. Through the wire-frame headset I wore, I could talk to them as I watched the meeting begin. CyRai's laptop was hooked directly into my gun scope, and into my contacts. He could watch everything going on and help me improve my aim.  
  
"CyRai, this is it," I whispered, barely audible. "The meeting is beginning. I have to fire in ten minutes, or there will be so much security set up that we'll never leave. When you hear the gun go off, shut down the laptop and put Patric in the Pokéball. If a second shot is sounded, unjam the doors. If a third comes, well...run for your own safety. I'll never make it out alive."  
  
"Don't talk like that," his voice answered in my earpiece. "Of course you'll make it out alive."  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure," I whispered back, sweat pouring down my face. This was the most difficult thing I had ever done. To sneak into Area 51 was enough...to assassinate three men in cold blood was even worse. The two added together was almost unbearable. "If I don't make it out...tell my parents what happened to me. Don't hold anything back from them." I gave them my exact address, knowing every word was being logged into CyRai's computer database. "Do that for me, at least."  
  
Allison, if you die and we survive, we will do that, Patric promised solemnly.  
  
"Thanks Patric," I sighed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
12:10 PM  
Uncharted Government Base, Nevada USA  
  
I had the small red dot directly in the center of President Bush's forehead. He continued giving his speech, completely oblivious to the sniper above his head, prepared to blow his skull off. Well, maybe not prepared, but I was pretty darn close.  
  
My finger tightened on the trigger. It felt like the crawlspace was two hundred degrees. I was burning up with tension, holding it back until something would finally explode.  
  
It was the gun.  
  
One shot. One man down.  
  
Before the stunned conference could react, a second shot blasted through Arafat's neck. Another man down.  
  
I spun around, and fired wildly at where Putin was sitting. An explosion of red erupted from his chest, directly over his heart.  
  
I could hear CyRai's boots pounding down the hall, running for safety. As I listened, they changed to the soft pad of Raichu feet. He had morphed, good. Easier to escape.  
  
As for me, I had to make this quick. I focused on Lugia, and quickly made the ventilation shaft explode. I grabbed the rifle in my talons, and began to haul wing for the ceiling. I powered up for an Aeroblast.  
  
Gunshots erupted below me, and I felt stinging pain in my wings, my tail, my legs. Red marred my feathers.  
  
"GIIIIIIAAAAAAA!" I screamed, firing the Aeroblast. The ceiling disintegrated, and I blasted out of the hole a split second later.  
  
I caught sight of a Raichu with a backpack, running for the fence. No one paid attention to CyRai and his computer equipment. They were all busy with ME.  
  
The ground-based anti-aircraft missiles began firing, and I swear my heart stopped. I dove and weaved frantically, trying to avoid being hit. Still the missiles came, enraged at me having killed three important world leaders.  
  
I had no time for guilt. That would come later. The important thing now was staying alive.  
  
A red-gold ball of light plowed into my stomach, making me double over and scream in pain. I dropped the rifle, but I didn't care. I just wanted the pain to stop.  
  
I looked down and instantly wished I hadn't.  
  
There was a hole the size of Texas in my torso. The entire blue section of my Lugia stomach was completely blown away.  
  
The pain hit me like a wave. I felt myself shutting down. First my motor functions, then what was left of my lungs. My shattered heart stopped, and I plummeted into the ground.  



	9. Confirmations

A team of military soldiers approached the giant eagle creature. One brave man stepped forward and prodded its shoulder with his gun, then relaxed. "Don't worry," he said. "It's dead."

"Burn it," the commander said. "We don't want to deal with it."

Another man ran forward, and set the corpse on fire. It burned and burned until there was nothing left.

~~~~~

Patric and CyRai were in the plane, flying back to Japan. Patric was trying to hold back tears of sorrow and rage at his friend's sudden death.

< I should've done something. I should have Psychiced the gun and made it melt. I should have made her not do it, > he lamented. < I should have done something, ANYTHING, if it meant erasing her death. >

CyRai cautiously petted him, trying to make him feel better. "There's nothing you could have done. Allison made the choice herself. Besides, don't you remember what day it is?"

Patric looked up at him. < What are you talking about? > he sniffed.

CyRai's face got a haunted look to it. "It has been exactly one year, to the day, since Allison joined Team Rocket. And remember her statement?"

< Yes. She said she would not kill anyone...for a year. > He broke down into fresh tears. < Dang, she KNEW! She knew she was gonna die! Why didn't she tell us? >

"She did," CyRai said softly. "She tried to warn us, but we were too stubborn to see that. She warned us, again and again."

Patric didn't answer. He was too busy sobbing his heart out for a friend lost.

~~~~~

The plane set down at the Team Rocket Headquarters a few hours later. CyRai was called to the Boss' office, along with Patric. The Espeon was too depressed to go anywhere, so CyRai left him in Allison's old room.

"You called, Giovanni?" CyRai asked as he faced the shadowed leader of Team Rocket.

"Yes...I want to hear your mission report. And explain the absence of Elite Eagle Forty-Two and her Espeon companion," Giovanni ordered.

CyRai shifted his weight from one foot to another. "Sir, I...Agent Eagle was...she...died, sir." In a way, it was amazingly satisfying for CyRai to watch Giovanni restrain himself from shouting in surprise. But the taste of victory was soured by the cause. "She managed to destroy all three targets, but on the way out...she had no chance. The Espeon of hers...he was devestated. He's in her old room, probably still crying over the loss of his master."

Giovanni nodded. "Yes...I was halfway expecting that. You are dismissed, Agent Raichu."

"Thank you sir." His voice was barely a whisper as he backed out of the dark office and returned to the lab. Allison would have wanted him to complete Project Patric as soon as possible.

And thanks to Rocket technology, that would happen that very day.

~~~~~

In Room 249, Patric set up a psychic link with Allison's family. He transmitted all his memories of being with her in real life. He showed them the surrender to Team Rocket, the advancement to second-highest rank in Team Rocket, and the assassination. He showed them, reluctantly, the form of what had been Allison just hours before.

Her family was stunned and shocked at the display, but Patric said, < I promise, Allison's death will be avenged. On my honor as an Espeon and Allison's closest friend in time of trial, I will do this. > Then he cut the link.

CyRai looked into the room. "Hey Patric, come down to the lab. I've got something you'll be interested in."

Patric followed him, but only one thing was on his mind.

_Giovanni must die!_

~~~~~

The two Pokémorphs arrived at the lab, and CyRai lifted a syringe. It was filled with a pink-white solution, and he offered it to Patric.

< What's this? > Patric wondered.

"It's the result of Project Patric," CyRai said. "Allison's hard work paid off. You can be human now."

Patric shook his head. < No. I'm staying Espeon until Giovanni dies. >

"Do it," a voice said in Patric's head.

< No. >

"Yes," the voice insisted. "You can still morph to Espeon. But do this now. Time is short. Do you wish to be trapped forever?"

That got his attention. < What do you mean? >

"The possibility of becoming human is only going to last a few more minutes," the voice continued. "If you do not do this now, you can never be human again. Ever."

Patric's hesitation came to an end. He allowed CyRai to inject the needle into his shoulder, then glowed for a brief second. And then, ever so slowly, he began to morph back.

Within minutes, Patric was a human once again.

"Good job, Patric," the voice whispered in his now-human ear. "But don't kill Giovanni yet."

"Whyever not?"

"He's not here right now, for one. And you need to plan this, for another."

"Who are you talking to?" CyRai wondered.

Patric drew a blank. "Umm...I don't know. They haven't told me yet."

"Oh, come on!" the voice said, loud enough for CyRai to hear. "You both know me...or at least you DID."

A white form appeared in the middle of the room. It was a young girl, about fourteen years old. She was wearing a white kimono and a large pair of silvery wings sprouted from her back. A sword was in her hands, green fire burning around it. Her eyes were blue and her hair was a dark blond.

"Hi guys," Battle Angel Allison said, smiling.

  
  
  
Surprise surprise! I'm not gone for good! ^_^ Next chapter told from my POV again. JOY!

And a side note: Today was my birthday! I'm now 15 years old! *beams with happiness* I GOT POKEMON CRYSTAL! WHEEE!


	10. Confrontations

Chapter Ten - Confrontations  
  
CyRai immediately ran over to me and hugged me, hard. I was very lucky that angels didn't need to breathe, that's all I have to say.  
  
"I am so happy to see you again Allison! When I saw your burning body I thought that I would never see you again!" he exclaimed, crying happily.  
  
I slipped out of his grip, relatively easy for a spirit. I had been following them for the past few hours, getting used to my new form and practising with my sword.  
  
I looked at them, trying to look serious. But secretly, I was thrilled that someone had missed me and that I was back!  
  
"I´m glad to be back, but we have a big problem," I said. "Team Rocket has cloned Lugia. But not only have they cloned Lugia, but they have improved him in the same way they messed with Mew to create Mewtwo. They're calling this new creation Twogia." I looked over at CyRai. "That was what was in that lab you tried to sneak into. If anyone had seen you, they would have killed you, no doubt."  
  
"And once Project Vortex is completed, they will take over both our world and the Pokémon world, right?" Patric asked. Then he looked a little surprised at the way his voice sounded. "Wow. This is like Ax from Animorphs. Morphs-zuh." He laughed a little.  
  
CyRai nodded. "Yes. Project Vortex is what brought us here as Pokémorphs. It's been bringing Pokémon into our world, but the only way to let them exist is to merge with a human, thus creating a Pokémorph. But Team Rocket seems to have existed in both dimensions, somehow."  
  
"What should we do?" Vap asked, Spook on her shoulder.  
  
I tapped my fingers on my sword, which had been placed in its scabbard on my waist sash. "For now, we wait. You are the only ones who can see and hear me, so I can go literally anywhere without being detected. I'll scout out the entire Headquarters daily. When Giovanni returns from his 'secret' trip to Australia, we will plan our attack."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I left the others for a while, in search of an unoccupied computer. Finally getting too frustrated, I snapped my fingers and a PC appeared in front of me. Yes, I KNOW I'm not supposed to do that...but old habits die hard.  
  
Hah. Die. As if I wasn't dead already.  
  
Suddenly self-conscious of my wings, I folded them against my back as tight as they would go. I didn't want to be an angel right then, I just wanted to be Allison. The girl who couldn't be pulled away from her computer, unless it was time to eat or Star Trek was on TV.  
  
I solidified and logged on to the Angelnet, a high-speed connection that we angels get. Ah, it certainly is Heaven up there. Anyway, I typed in Lugia42 and my password, and accessed the Pokemorphs board.  
  
I felt one of my eyebrows raise in a Vulcan-like gesture as I saw all the things I had missed since Team Rocket. Aside from the fact that everyone was going NUTS over my team's disappearance, Jessie had gotten news of my death and was spreading it around the board as fast as she could. Strange, I could almost FEEL her sadness and turmoil.  
  
I opened up a new topic, typed my message, and sat back to watch the world go crazy. Smiling a little to myself, I wondered who would be the first to faint of shock.  
  
Oddly enough, Super Hurricane was the first to respond. And all he said was, "I'm coming!" And then nothing else.  
  
"Hey guys, we've got incoming," I called.  
  
"Really?" Patric was almost immediately at my shoulder, looking over my wings at the screen. "SH, huh? Well well well...it's a small world after all!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sure enough, within the day, Super Hurricane came flying in on an airplane. CyRai went to meet him, and he returned with the newer Pokémorph in tow. SH took one look at me (I was hovering about five feet above the couch) and instantly did a double-take. *Gee, I wonder who didn't read the entire message?* I thought sarcastically, then shrugged and grinned. "Welcome aboard, Super Hurricane!"  
  
"All right, who spiked the punch?" he offered lamely as a reply. I supressed a giggle.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm a hundred percent real! And a hundred percent dead, too," I said. "A funny thing happened on the way to the HQ..."  
  
"Have a seat," DarkMew recommended. "This explanation may take a little while..."  
  
Myuu looked sideways at her. "A *little*?"  
  
"All right, this is gonna take one dang long amount of time. There, you happy?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Both of you, hush," BSM said, grabbing a soda out of my refrigerator.  
  
"All right," I began to the now-seated SH, "It goes like this..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later, I finally finished. SH had long since ceased to look at me as if I were a hallucination; rather, he saw me as who and what I truly was.  
  
"That is amazing," he said at last.  
  
"You're tellin' ME," Vap muttered under her breath. Spook mewled agreement.  
  
"It's had its ups and downs, I'll agree," I admitted. "And they about evened out."  
  
"So, about this 'Twogia' thing...how can I help you out with defeating it?" SH asked.  
  
"It'll be dangerous," CyRai warned.  
  
SH shrugged. "The whole world's gonna end if I don't at least try, so why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Point," Patric conceded.  
  
"I'm thinking you can help CyRai slow the process of Project Vortex," I said. "You know, a little good ol'-fashioned sabotage..."  
  
"Okay then," SH agreed after a moment. "I'll start work tomorrow morning. But as for now...can I sleep on your couch? That jet lag's getting to me."  
  
I laughed. "Go right ahead; knock yourself out."  
  
I saw the others yawning and looking at my clock. Nearly one AM. No wonder they were so tired, they'd been awake far longer than they were accustomed to.  
  
I'm still not used to being so...free. No hunger, no exhaustion, just...existance. No need, save companionship and love.  
  
I am certainly no longer a normal human girl, that's for sure. 


	11. Correlations

Chapter Eleven - Correlations  
  
Soon after the others were sleeping, a black shadow appeared in my line of sight. It flitted back and forth silently, waiting for the perfect opportunirty to strike at what it thought was an unsuspecting victim.  
  
It lunged.  
  
In that exact instant, I ducked and spun around, catching my ebony attacker by the tail. It growled and beat its wings in anger.  
  
*Jeez, you have got to have the best hearing of anyone Upstairs!* the black critter complained. *You're the only one I can't sneak up on!*  
  
I dropped it, and watched it settle into a hovering position in front of me. It was a large Umbreon, with blue markings and large black wings. Its tail was long and whiplike, rather than poofy like a normal Umbreon's tail.  
  
"Maybe if you learned to keep your wings quiet, Rayzeon, you could sneak up on me," I replied promptly. "After all, I did spend a lot of time as a Lugia...and those aren't deaf, you know."  
  
Rayzeon was a Master Pokemon: a high-level Pokemon who, mentally bonded to a Pokemon Master, evolved to a previously unknown and unpredictable new stage. Master Pokemon could live for millenia, but Rayzeon had died fairly young and was therefore quite juvinile in behavior.  
  
"Oh, lighten up, Ael," a new voice added.  
  
Torey-Kasha McMew, a fellow angel, faded in with her best friend's Shadowchu at her side. Shadowchu was another Master Pokemon: an evolution of Pikachu that was Dark in nature. And as for TK...well, she's a weird one. She's sort of like a Pokemorph, but not quite. See...in Heaven, there is no passage of time. Torey-Kasha died, or will die, in a few hundred years on the ruins of PokeWorld Earth. But before she died, she became protector of the Mewtwo Medallion, a special charm left behind by the deceased legendary Pokemon. Each legendary, upon their death, left behind a medallion with special powers. But Mewtwo, artificially created, left behind a medallion with very strange properties. When Torey-Kasha became Guardian of the Medallion, she did not know what she was getting herself into. The Mewtwo Medallion transformed her into a Weremewtwo and gave her all the powers of a Mewtwo, but also cursed her like a werewolf. It was a pretty wild ride.  
  
"Rayz, Shade, why don't you go chase some bugs or something?" I asked, reaching for my sword. "TK and I have a practice match scheduled."  
  
*Since when?* Rayzeon demanded.  
  
"Since now. Shoo."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The other Pokemorphs didn't wake up until late morning. By that time, Shadowchu and Torey-Kasha were already headed back Upstairs. Rayzeon decided to stay.  
  
After a few bits of random morning chaos, we finally settled down as a group to discuss our strategies for getting rid of Twogia and sealing the rift between universes. More the former than the latter.  
  
We finally settled on a massive, brutal offense. SH demonstrated various techniques in weaponry that I had managed to find in those Team Rocket armories, while CyRai kept guard.  
  
*This is NOT gonna work,* Rayzeon said after a while.  
  
"Why didn't you say so before?" I asked, amused, knowing where the conversation was leading. Sure enough, Rayz didn't disappoint me.  
  
*I DID say so before!*  
  
"What are YOU so worried about?" I asked, glancing sideeways at him. "You're dead already anyways!"  
  
*It's getting crowded up there!*  
  
And just when I thought things couldn't get weirder, CyRai came back in. "Hey guys? I think I found something..." He gestured to someone behind him. "Come on in, people!"  
  
Into the room came an entire new team of Pokemorphs.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Author's Notes: Alright Kat, we've reached the crossover point. Everyone, this fic will now continue in "The New London Based Pokemorphs" by Dark Jedi Princess. We're both working together on this, instead of me writing this by myself, and we figured that a combination story would work. So nice seeing you all, but if you wanna see the rest, head on over to this other fic and get reading!) 


End file.
